Fuel level sensors that are known to applicants for monitoring the level of fuel within a gas tank are accurate only when the gas tank has a uniform width and height. This is because existing fuel level sensors approximate the fuel level by assuming a linear relationship between fuel volume and fuel level. Many existing gas tanks, however, do not result in such a linear relationship. To modify existing fuel level sensors to accurately sense fuel levels would, it is believed, require elaborate compensation electronics. This is perceived to be prohibited due to the cost required. Therefore conventional fuel level sensors typically sacrifice accuracy due to the cost in improving that accuracy.
Known conventional fuel level sensors use an arm having a float attached at one end. An opposite end of the arm is connected to a rotary potentiometer that provides a resistance which varies linearly with the position of the potentiometer contact. As the arm moves in response to motion of the float, the resistance of the potentiometer changes and an electrical signal output is generated. The geometry of such an arrangement can make proper installation and alignment of the fuel level sensor difficult. Additionally, the rotary potentiometer used with prior art devices is quite limited in its resolution due to the electromechanical nature of its operation. This device is also subject to wear with use and can be more easily contaminated due to its reliance on moving parts.